heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Tavra
Princess Tavra |personality = Wise, adventurous, level-headed, supportive, protective, sisterly, sometimes stern, benevolent, good-natured, warm, |appearance = Gelfling woman with platinum blonde hair in two braids, grey-green eyes, fair skin, beautiful, pointed ears, powder blue dress and a brown pauldron and helmet |occupation = Warrior Princess of the Vapra Clan |alignment = Good |affiliations = Vapra Clan Gelfling Resistance |goal = End the Skeksis rule over Thra. To avenge her mother by killing SkekVar. To help her sisters reconcile |home = Ha'rar |family = Mayrin † (mother) Seladon (older sister) Brea (younger sister) |friends = Rian, Deet, Naia, Gurjin, Ordon, Fara, Aughra, Kylan, Arathim, The Librarian, Red-Haired Paladin |love interests = Onica (lover) |enemies = skekSo, skekSil, skekLach, skekVar, SkekAyuk, skekEkt, SkekZok, skekTek, skekOk, Arathim (formerly) |likes = Onica, adventures, traveling, her sisters, her friends, protecting others |dislikes = Being embarrassed by Brea, her sisters arguing with each other, the Skeksis, her mother's death, injustice, tyranny, the feud between the seven Gelfling Clans, the Gelfling's politics, racism |powers = Flight Dreamfasting Communicating with the Arathim Connection to Thra Expert Swordswoman |possessions = Helmet Sword |fate = Stabbed in the back by SkekSil, later, dies of her wounds in the Stonewood Forest |quote = "Remember: The bonds of sisterhood can be tested, but never broken. }}Princess Tavra is a character in Netflix's dark fantasy adventure series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. She is a warrior of the Vapra Clan and one of Brea's older sisters. She was voiced by Caitriona Balfe, who portrayed Claire Fraser in Outlander. Background Tavra was born as Katavra of Ha'rar as the middle-daughter of Mayrin, the Maudra of the Vapra Clan and All-Maudra to all Gelflings, and sister to Seladon and Brea. She was named after the Tavra of legends, who was good friends with Aughra's son Raunip. Of the three sisters, Tavra was the most adventurous and became a skilled swordswoman. She often acted as the peace-keeper between Seladon and Brea, who developed a sibling rivalry due to their mother's favoritism towards Brea. At one point in her life, Tavra wished to journey with the Sifa Clan with her lover, Onica. Together, the two kept a secret relationship, as Tavra knew her mother would never approve of her romance with someone outside of the Vapra clan. However, Tavra's sisterly and royal duties prevented her from traveling. Peronality Despite being the middle daughter of the All-Maudra, Tavra acts more like the older sister, acting as the voice of reason between her two feuding sisters, Brea and Seladon. She is willing to lend an ear, taking her sisters' complaints at heart and trying to make them feel better. For example, when Seladon expressed to Tavra her doubts of having Mayrin's approval, but Tavra managed to tell her sister that their mother is only tough on Seladon because she is the oldest and will one day, become the All-Maudra. Tavra is also an adventurous young spirit, and being a paladin means she has the opportunity to travel. She once considered joining the Sifans, who were known for their adventurous spirit. When one of their own, Mira, is killed, Tavra takes on the responsibility of capturing Rian, Mira's lover and supposed killer. However, she was willing to take the risk of dreamfasting with Rian when she meets him and decided not to believe the Skeksis' rumors. While under the Arathim's control, she became close-minded to everyone until the Arathim forged an alliance with the Gelflings. After her mother's death and learning that SkekVar murdered her, Tavra was overcome with grief but accepted her mother's death. However, when she later made a life attempt on SkekVar, but it was mostly due to her having bonded with an Arathim. It came at the cost of her own life, when SkekSil murdered her. On her deathbed, Tavra saw to her sisters Seladon and Brea's reconciliation. Physical appearance Tavra is a beautiful Gelfling woman with fair skin, hazel eyes, and platinum blonde hair that she wears in two braids. In the Majority of the series, she wore a light blue dress, a helmet, and a brown leather pauldron. As a princess, Tavra wears a longer, traditional dress and a golden circlet on her head. Gallery Tavra.png The MaudrasDaughters7.jpg Daughters of the All-Maudra.jpg Navigation Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Royally Category:Siblings Category:Live-action characters Category:Gelflings Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters introduced in 2019 Category:Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters Category:Characters who fly Category:The Jim Henson Company characters